


Chaotic

by Betsy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Future, M/M, Mutants, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsy/pseuds/Betsy
Summary: 2700. The United States achieved their hegemony and allied themselves to England, forming a group called by them Supremacy. The other countries that tried to interfere were retaliated, except for Russia, Japan, China and Germany, which also create the Resistance to oppose the US.
The US sent anyone who rejected their political ideals to concentration camps. They selected young prisoners and developed in their hiding a technology to improve the human body: the substance created gave its victims enhanced resilience, strength, reflexes and senses. However, a communication failure resulted in the escape of their subjects, who took refuge in the Resistance headquarters. The US immediately created the Supremacy Military and Strategic Defense Division, the S.M.S.D.D., formed by teenagers they again chose carefully and manipulated.
In the middle of all this chaos was Kali, a young member of the S.M.S.D.D.. She did not remember her life before joining the organization and had only one assurance: she was a soldier of the Supremacy. However, after going through events that would unsettle her mind and have her eyes opened to the reality in which she lived, that conviction became one more question in her life.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!!! so, i'm brazilian and i don't speak english fluently. this means that i'll ocasionally commit some mistakes. if you spot any, please, correct me kindly. thank you and hope you enjoy! <3

The dust mixed with the scarlet clouds, creating round shapes that looked more like a swirl than, actually, the sky. It was chaos in nature.

It would reflect the circumstances of that day in particular.

The local landscape awakened, at least, a haunting feeling of solitude and, specially, caution. The red sandy wilderness of the desert was interrupted by a sole, but huge, building: the head office of the Supremacy Military and Strategic Defense Division, the S.M.S.D.D., wasn't only the military concentration of the Supremacy, but an architectonic perfection of the XXVIII century; a fortress meticulously projected by qualified experts with a protection system very evolved, even for the time they were in.

The treasure they held there surely deserved to be fiercely guarded.

High-heeled footsteps echoed through the illuminated and fussing halls of the medical ward of the S.M.S.D.D.. The recent news weren't that much exciting and unrest hovered in the air that the agents breathed. After turning left, she found a messy crowd in the front of the legist room: impatient, the slim woman made her way through the people, feeling squeezed by the closeness of her present coworkers. When she finally reached the door handle, she turned it bluntly, getting inside the room in a jolt and rushing to close the door before anyone else came in.

— Ms. Korah, I didn't gave you permission to... — the old and puny man started speaking, but was abruptly interrupted by the woman.

— I don't need any permission — she snapped, loosing her perfect bun and letting the brown curls fall down her shoulders. — Even less if it comes from you.

The doctor seemed uncomfortable with that lack of courtesy, but he just got quiet.

— Is she dead? — The woman asked, breaking the silence that started to settle in the room.

— The autopsy was unnecessary, but I thought it was good to do it before Romanov had the chance to complain. — The legist explained himself and carefully turned the corpse around, lying it down. A split was opened in the parietal bone, showing a part of the dead body's brain matter.

In that moment, Ms. Korah's last meal made its way back and she ran to a plastic bag to contain the expulsion of the food.

— It was an axe — he went on, trying to ignore her uneasiness. — Only one blow was enough to kill her.

— Who did that? — She leaned on the office desk while trying to compose herself, with disgust still clear on her face.

— We don't know — he answered. — Probably a Resistance ally.

She let an impatient sigh out, rubbing her temples to try to ease the headache. Tons of money, time and effort wasted on their greatest wonder, so she could fall years later.

Ms. Korah opened her eyes to stare at the scientist. The white color in that room made her eyes hurt, but she tried to focus on the man.

— You know you'll be fired, don't you, Dr. Akimoto? — She asked, but didn't show anything besides indifference. He was just another employee. He could be replaced in a few minutes.

Immediately, Akimoto's face shut and he swallowed dry. Of course he knew it. If he didn't do anything to stop it, not even God himself could save his job, she thought.

— Tell me, Miss, why is she so important? — He pointed his finger to the body in the bed. — The Supremacy has an entire army of soldiers in inhumane improved conditions. Even if the Resistance gets a few of them, too, our formation is infinitely bigger. This young girl can be discarded, replaced by another batch of soldiers. She's just another worry to the High Command.

Korah just cast him a stern look.

— Because she gives them hope — she naturally replied. — Hope can cure, yes, in the same way it can poison if it's kept too much. It clouds your senses, darkens your judgement. It's the most effective way to manipulate the masses. That's why we need this girl. She's a natural weapon.

Akimoto nodded in silence, slipping his hands in his coat pockets. Sometimes, he forgot the intentions of the organization he worked for.

It wasn't the life he would have wished for himself.

— I've got a plan — he confessed after letting his thoughts go and straightened the big glasses in his face. — I'll bring her back.

For a few seconds, Ms. Korah almost laughed, but she reminded herself that Dr. Akimoto wasn't someone who used to make jokes. She just stared at him, crossing her arms.

— How? She's already dead. It's impossible — she replied steadly. — Just accept you lost your job and start saving your belongings.

He, however, didn't move a muscle towards the desk; he simply gave her a small smile and turned around, starting to roll over the metallic drawers in the shelves. The woman, curious to the point of indignation, frowned and watched mindfully each movement from Akimoto.

— The Phoenix Protocol, Ms. Korah — he simply replied, handing an envelop to the woman. — Created three years ago by my team.

The air in Korah's lungs dissipated for a few seconds; she didn't know what that file was about, but imagining its content was enough to make her shiver. Hesitant, the woman finally took the envelop and checked it. The Supremacy's stamp, a chimera, was printed on the paper with a "top secret" mark. It was sealed, which meant that no one had ever dared to open it before.

With her stomach frozen, Ms. Korah finally opened the envelop and pulled the first file confined there.

The paper's content made her bloodstream chill.

— It's impossible — she whispered, with her eyes still skimming all those letters, trying to process the importance and danger of a single protocol. — It has never been done before.

Dr. Akimoto laughed mildly.

— There's always a first time.

They both glanced to the girl in the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The punching sequence ceased with the echo of glasses shattering.

— Fifth time, Kali.

The girl left a frustrated sigh out. She stared at Sadler when she turned in his direction, the sturdy and large shoulders leaning against the wall filling her vision focus. His black skin reflected the half-light of the training room, exposing a stern feature, but still impassive.

Kali crossed her arms, trying to avoid revealing her frustration. If the training were easier and Sadler didn't pressure her so much, perhaps she could fulfill the _damn_ sequence with perfection.

— I'm obliged to tell Yael everything, you know — there wasn't sadness in his tone and Kali knew the reason. Sadler wanted to report the failing results of her trainings since the decrease of her efficiency and the opportunity was closer than ever now.

The young girl just nodded. That responsibility of being the best soldier in the S.M.S.D.D. made her tired and, at the sime time, proud. The other agents were scientifically improved, yes, but Kali was skilled to the point of _supernatural_. There were gifs in her range which she didn't even have any idea and those trainings with Sadler were destined to upgrade them, though in the last months, they weren't more than sucessive disappointments.

— Tell her, then.

Sadler was almost surprised, but his facial features kept neutral. If Kali made more effort, she could have seen his eyebrows raising slightly.

— What happened to you, Kali? — that question was simple, but the ounces of bitterness in Sadler's voice were audibles.

 _I ask myself this, too, everyday_ , she thought. The nightmares, the feeling she didn't belong in her own body, the violent flashes that, somehow, looked like memories and took her away from the real world. Maybe her powers were destroying her from the inside out. Maybe she was crumbling on her own.

The best S.M.S.D.D. agent was a farce.

Her hands ran through the thick hair, held in a ponytail, and Kali couldn't look at Sadler anymore. If she did, he would notice that she was lying.

— Insomnia — she replied, shrugging and sitting in a metallic bench nearby. In that spot in the room, away from the light beam that got inside by the small window, Kali hoped to disappear in the shadows.

Unfortunately, her body was still there a few minutes later, solid and stuck in a moment that she didn't wish to face.

Sadler squinted his eyes and moved away from the wall where his body was leaned against. Kali's lie was so evident he could smell it.

— Explain this to Yael.

In the next second, her instructor wasn't in the training room anymore.

Sighing heavily, Kali closed her eyes, static. Staying in that bench until the end of the day seemed a pleasant option, but Yael wasn't a woman who could bear being ignored.

After some minutes alone in the room, Kali stood up. She had an appearance to get better and a strong attitude to wear. The other members of the S.M.S.D.D. couldn't see her weakness, after all.

Yael's words, the first memory she had in her brain, echoed through the young girl's tired conscience.

_You're our most powerful weapon._

Staring at the reflection in the perfect polished glass of Yael's door, Kali fixed her black wad of hair and studied the tired appearance belonging to her: dark and droopy eyes, thin cheeks and chapped lips. A disaster in human form.

The girl finally opened the office's door after calling on all of her courage.

Yael was distracted with a file folder in her hands, but even in that way, the woman looked intimidating. Her office, perfectly tidy, was made of glass walls that showed everything happening around the doctor's room. It was the way Yael liked to work: every information and situation passed down her eyes. Kali was able to feel the thirst for control and command in such details.

It took a few minutes long for the woman to pay attention to Kali's presence; she put the papers in her hands away and then stared at the girl with curiosity. For a few moments, Kali dared to face her glance: she was like a rabbit in front of a panther. She couldn't bear to keep eye contact for a long time. Yael's face was almost purposely designed to exhale loftiness, matching with the perfect bun and white blazer with a chimera brooch, the Supremacy's symbol. The golden glow of that accessory mesmerized Kali. That insignia was marked in her mind, her essence, her soul, and a chill came to the bone everytime she saw it.

— I believe you know what this is about — Yael cleared her throat. — Let's make it quick.

That phrase sounded like an expulsion to Kali's ears and she wished to leave the office in the same moment, but commitment held her feet.

— Sadler reported some... Difficulties in your training — Yael's fingers sneaked in the folder she once held, dumping softly in the desk one of the papers with Kali's small picture printed. _Her record file._ The click of Yael's pen echoed through the room and the woman pointed the nib to an empty part of the paper. — Your inefficiency is new, Kali. What's the matter?

 _Me. You. This place._ Kali felt the urge to hold her tongue, so the answer wouldn't escape from her throat.

— I've already explained it to him — she mumbled, making an effort to don't let any emotions transpire. Yael was able to play that game, and she didn't want to lose. — Sleeping problems.

Yael frowned and Kali cursed herself internally. She couldn't convince her.

One of the woman's hands went directly to Kali's chin, holding and raising her head like she was studying her. She didn't have any qualification as a doctor: all that behavior was made to intimidate Kali. The soldier felt the impulse to flinch, staying, however, still against the touch of her superior.

— These eye bags almost made me believe in you — Yael's tone was low, smooth, but Kali knew what that meant. It was the calm before the storm. — _Almost._ I'll schedule a neurological examination immediately.

Her bloodstream froze.

 _Not again_ , she wept in her thoughts. The picture in her mind of that white room, the monitoring equipment and wires plugged all over her body already made her think that throwing herself out of Yael's window would be a better option.

— Before that, however, I have a task for you.

The air in Kali's lungs got stuck. As if it was possible to get any more nervous, the girl felt the need to rub her hands subtly. None of the tasks Yael proposed were easy or brief - she always found a way to keep Kali away from the S.M.S.D.D. for a long time.

— We have captured an important member of the Resistance and we need you to interrogate him tomorrow — Yael brought her hands together and put them above the desk, in an extremely professional attitude. — You're fast and lethal, Kali. You know this kind of job is perfect.

Allowing herself to breathe, but still trying not to show any of her thoughts to Yael, Kali relaxed in the chair. Interrogatories weren't hard: she just needed to say a couple of threats here and there, use her powers a bit and the victims would say what the Supremacy wanted to hear. In her conditions, Kali knew she couldn't fulfill a more difficult task without putting the whole mission in danger. It was an oportunity to not be inactive.

After she nodded, Yael's lips delineated a satisfied smile. Her little soldier was still useful.

— Good — she complimented, taking her eyes off of Kali and turning back to her papers. — You're dismissed.

Rushing to get rid of Yael's office's heavy atmosphere, Kali got up and left the room quickly. Now, she could finally go to her dorm and have some peace. She would never be able to stay away from her own mind, but the temporary distance from her duties would bring her some benefit.

In her office, Yael instantly sent a message from her computer.

_"P7 Alert."_

The capital letters popped up in her screen in a snap.

 _"Understood."_   


	3. Chapter 3

The mechanized doors opened as soon as Kali's thumb met the panel's surface. That was a secret area from the S.M.S.D.D. that, usually, not even her had access, but in that day she needed to fulfill her tasks. She didn't wonder what went on there: making questions was a price that Kali couldn't afford. Soldiers were made to serve, not to think.

The corridors, like the rest of the areas of the headquarters, were infested by hasty scientists and agents in the end of their daily route. Kali didn't mind to pay attention on them: she walked looking forward, the sound of her boots meeting the metallic floor echoing through the walls. If she took too long, she'd end up late: the girl tried to delay her compromise the most she could. Every minute, Kali became more and more discouraged about her duties. It was just a matter of time until Yael realized she wasn't useful anymore - perhaps, she already did. She wouldn't ask for a neurological exam otherwise. Her life depended on that test: if the results pointed "insufficient brain conditions", like the doctors usually diagnosed, she would be discarded. Kali knew what happened to the soldiers of the Supremacy when they weren't fit for use anymore, and the thought that she could become one of them brought a chill up her spine.

One more biometric ID, more doors opening and there she was.

Her brown eyes studied the small and dark room through the glass wall. Sadler was in one of the cabin's corners, his strong arm leaned on the desk, hand holding his own chin. He didn't bother to look at her like the rest of the team, which almost made Kali sigh in relief: her last trainings were, in short, a disaster, and she felt more and more that her relationship with Sadler, pretty banal already, wore out everytime she failed.

In the other side of the glass division, with metal cuffs jailing him on a chair and a fold blinding his eyes, a boy was captured. Kali tried to pay attention in every detail of her target: the blond and messy hair falling down his neck, the shredded clothes filled by dry bloodstains, the tattoo in his shoulder blade of some symbol she couldn't recognize showed by a rip in his shirt. He was one of the Resistance's members, as Yael had said, but the resilience he emanated through his unsettled posture told her he wouldn't be an easy victim like the others.

She thought about spending hours in that room, untiringly trying to pull some informations from the boy and failing. She thought about her weak performance more unstable for other mistake.

Suddenly, being there was more unpleasant than before.

— Kali, — Cheng went to her direction, with his attention stuck in the notes he took in a clipboard. — Are you ready?

Trying to let her expression the more determinated she could, though the exhausted features in her face denunciated some dismay, she nodded to the scientist. Cheng took his focus away from the files he filled only to press a button and a door to other cubicle opened.

Kali's feet felt like made of iron, but still she walked to the prisoner. Countless pairs of curious eyes observed her from the cabin and the pressure to not disappoint them made her straighten her back and put her hands behind. The posture of a soldier. The posture everyone hoped she would assume.

— You can bring whoever you want — the harsh voice surprised her. — It won't make me share anything.

Despite all the care Kali had to walk into the interrogation room without being heard, he was able to detect her presence.

No human could have an enhanced hearing to that point.

No human.

The growing fright in her chest made her breath falter. She wasn't in action when it happened, but she knew the story about the escape of a batch of supersoldiers from the Supremacy and now, she was about to interrogate one of them.

Kali swallowed dry, hoping that her hesitation would go away with the saliva. She had to do her job.

— Let's make this easier for me and for you — her tone was calm, but steady. — Tell me what you know, leave and none of us wastes time.

The offer didn't seem to impress him: instead, his serious expression got even worse. She could feel the tension levels increasing, her muscles stiffening each second she spent in the company of that boy, the inflexibility in his wish to remain quiet. It wasn't just loyalty: it was hope, belief. It was the strength in which he believed in the Resistance's views. Kali was loyal, too, but she couldn't imagine herself fighting with such inspiration filling her lungs. She just followed orders and didn't think about questioning them.

— Freedom for you is the same as death.

She didn't have the strength to refute. He was right.

She just wanted it to end soon.

Walking slowly to the chair, Kali bent down, her dark eyes fixed in his face while she pictured in her mind a blood streak running by his nose. The boy trembled and, moments later, the scarlet liquid dripped slowly to his mouth. Kali smirked. At least in that part, her powers still obeyed her.

— It will get much worse if you keep your mouth shut — now, that was a threat. — I can make you speak or I can make you bleed. It's up to you.

The prisoner scoffed. Still rebellious, still loyal. Frustration and anger sprouted equally in Kali's veins, begging her to make him speak everything he knew, to kill him, even if she knew she couldn't.

— Bleeding to death is still a better option than helping your scum — he spat, not sneering anymore. Disgusted. Kali snorted and took her hands to his arms, holding them tightly, leaving the red marks of her grasp printed in his white skin.

— You won't win the war, you know that — she said through gritted teeth, losing her steadiness and surrendering to fury. — The Supremacy will exterminate you as it did to others in the past.

— I know I'll die — now he was full of pride. — But I'll die serving a worthy cause and by my own will, not for obligation.

— I chose to fight for the Supremacy as you chose the Resistance's failure.

— Yeah? Or have they told you these lies so many times you started to believe them?

Again, air lacked in her respiratory tracts. Her skin itched in hate, whispering for her to hurt him more and more. The other nostril of the boy began to bleed and his cuffs shook in the chair. Kali's control above her power slipped away slowly, giving way to the destruction she was able to cause.

— The only liars are your superiors, who insist on telling you there's still hope for you — she growled. — Now, tell me at once what we want to know or your end will come sooner than you'd like it to.

Nothing. No shudder in his features, no flinches in his muscles. The stern expression was back, like a carcass he abided to use. Moments of silence were enough to Kali, finally with her patience sold out, grab the blindfold that covered his eyes and rip it out with a rough pull. In the moment that the cloth was tore apart, the wall glass that divided the interrogatory room from the cabin shattered in a thousand pieces and the scientists tumbled backwards, scared.

— Kali, — one of them called. — It's better to end it now.

She could listen to Sadler's voice somewhere, suffocated by the unsteadiness of her consciente, but she decided to ignore him. What she had in focus now was more interesting,

Her black iris found in a clash the sea eyes of the boy, as sharp as a knife. No, not a boy. A man. A bit older than her, but without any sign of the youth innocence that boys used to have. Instead, there was a well-carved face, a fierce and stoic look. Kali was a soldier, but he was a warrior.

— Tell me everything you know or rot in the dirtiest cell of these headquarters — she whispered, not calm yet, but still troubled by the view of the stranger's face. Something in him pushed her away and brought her back at the same time. Something in him was terribly wrong.

He was still and didn't break the visual contact with Kali. He didn't even mock her again.

— I guess you'll see me for the next years, then.

That was it. She had failed.

There wasn't any reason to remain there: she could spend a year trying to hurt him, torturing him until every cell in his body was destroyed, and she still wouldn't get any information. She couldn't break him in the way she was broken.

Kali got away from the chair where the rebel was trapped, tumbling in her own feet and, finally, being able to free herself from the eye bridge built minutes ago. Her coworkers were agitated, trying to guide her and ask if everything was fine, but their voices were nothing but a noise in the background. Kali just turned her back to the room and left, with her head straight up, but a whirl of thoughts inside her mind.

Her knees were shaking so much she thought she was going to fall in the corridors at any moment, but Kali walked like a robot. She just wanted to get to her dorm fast. She had finished her duty, but failed and, in that room, she left her dignity and her incognita.

Kali tried to sleep, turning inside her blankets in her thin mattress, but no position seemed pleasant enough although she was dying of tiredness. The knock in her bedroom door didn't bother her, forcing her to stand up as fast as she could to answer the door. She wasn't ready for receptions.

As soon as she turned the door handle, she saw Yael's tall figure, without her usual labcoat: still, the white shirt and skirt she wore didn't take away the formality in her essence. Kali sighed, feeling exhausted with the sigh of her boss exactly in her door. She had already faced too much that day: Kali didn't need Yael's curious glances to complete the disaster her mental state had embroiled in.

— I'm sorry about today's interrogatory, Kali.

No, you aren't, she thought, but just nodded and remained in silence. Yael for sure had something to talk about; she'd never say a word to an agent outside her office and Kali wanted to hear her quickly.

— Just tell me what you want — she ended up verbalizing her thoughts in a sigh. Yael raised her eyebrows, but the woman recomposed herself without much effort.

— That boy has been a serious matter to us all — Boy. Yael probably saw him like that because he was nothing but an insect under her high heels, but for Kali, there was nothing of a boy in him.

— Can you at least tell me who is he? — Her curiosity, in the end, spoke louder than she would like to, yet she had the right to know exactly the first victim to resist her powers without an ounce of submission. Maybe it would help her to deduce what troubled her so much about that rebel.

— We presume he's the leader of one of the Resistance's groups, but we're not sure, since no one has attained success in getting information from him — Yael cleared her throat and Kali new what that meant. It was a clear reference, a reminder that she had tried to do a basic task and didn't succeed anyway. A part of her was hurt, but another one was too tired to care. — He hadn't said a word in the previous interrogatories. With you, however, he seemed more... _Willing._ — If mockery and disdain were what she labeled as willingness, then Kali could agree with Yael. — We take this as a progress, so, we'll arrange other session soon...

— I've already tried to convince him and it didn't work, Yael. Instead, I've destroyed the interrogation room. Don't you think it's too early to...

— ...With another agent's service.

Now, that really had hurt.

Kali knew what that meant. She was being replaced. She wouldn't need to pass through the neurological exam to be considered useless.

— Sadler pointed insatisfaction in your training and everybody was able to confirm that earlier, Kali. Therefore, the decision to let you out of exercising your tasks for an indefinite time was unanimous. — Yael didn't look unsatisfied: for her, one more agent or less wouldn't make any difference. They would all do as she pleased.

Her work was the only thing she had during all her life and, now, that was ripped away from her too. She knew that "indefinite time" could mean "forever" and thus, she had chances of ending up like a discarded soldier, cast aside. She was a weapon in the Supremacy's hands, but what would they do now that she was broken?

Another chill made her tremble. Kali didn't like to think what her fate would be in case they classified her as permanently unfit.

— That's what I needed to tell you — Yael straightened the glasses in her face. — In the mean time, you must rest. With the neurological exam, maybe things will change and our decision, too.

— Right — Kali mumbled, stunned, with her eyes staring at her own feet. She was too ashamed to face Yael.

Yael gave her back to the girl, without worrying herself with goodbyes. The noise of her heels started to resound in the corridor until she stopped abruptly. Kali lifted her face, looking at the older woman's silhouette, wondering what surprise she was keeping now; Yael just turned her neck and saw Kali above her shoulder.

— Little soldier, — she said. — Don't forget the rhythm of your march.


End file.
